


You Can Do Better Than Faith

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: A Hopeless Situation [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: A Hopeless Situation, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, the rumors which are going around reach Buffy, as Willow and a ghost from her past decide to call her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Do Better Than Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 5th part of 'A Hopeless Situation', which is a suggestion/challenge from Thrawn after reading 'There Was Never a Hope With Her'. It's a side arc which might have happened during the 3rd season of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' between the episodes 'Band Candy' and 'Lovers' Walk'. 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' doesn't belong to me. The characters do sometimes take over my imagination, though. :)=

Willow had the Look of her face. Buffy had learned to know it meant trouble. It meant Willow was trying to act like everything was normal, but something was bothering her. Something, which concerned her. 

“Hey, Buffy!” Willow said, smiling, but there was Something under the smile. She inched away from Buffy, when the other girl sat down beside her on the bench. As if being too close to Buffy made her nervous. 

Something was definitely up.

“All right, Will,” Buffy said, giving her a level gaze. “Spit it out.”

“Spit what out?” Willow asked, looking very guilty, as well as oddly defensive. “I’ll have you know, I don’t do spitting!” She watched Buffy out of the corner of her eye. “I didn’t think it was your thing, either.” She bit her lip, and muttered something, which sounded oddly like “Faith’s influence”. 

Buffy stared at Willow. Very hard. She knew her friend’s resistance levels, or lack of them. It wouldn’t take much, before Willow squirmed and started spilling information. “Exactly what does Faith have to do with anything?”

“Nothing! No one!” Willow actually leaped out of her seat and waved her arms a bit. Harmony was walking by at that exact moment, surrounded by her usual clique of plastic Barbie wannabes. All of them whispered to each other, at the sight of Willow, flapping her arms. Smirks were shared. 

Willow’s cheeks turned very red, as she saw the smirks. She reclaimed her seat, seeming to shrink upon herself. 

Buffy turned her best glare upon the girls. The girls all recoiled, as if Buffy would leap up and attack them. They scuttled away. 

Now, this was a first. She was used to getting this reaction from the jocks, but from Harmony and her Cordelia Hand Me Downs? They were usually made of sterner stuff, even if it was plastic stuff. 

“All right, yes, there is something!” Willow said, looking very uncomfortable, guilty, and yet, clearly to be supportive. Buffy hadn’t realized she needed the support. “Buffy, you know we’re best friends, right? You can talk to me about anything?”

“Sure,” Buffy said, smiling, but she was uneasy. What did Willow know that she didn’t? “What brought this on?”

“I want to support you, Buffy, I really do!” Willow cried, finally reaching her breaking point. “Yes, I’m uncomfortable about this, but no matter what you choose, or how you change, I’ll be there for you!” She shook her head, as if her words were too dishonest for her to accept. “However!” Her eyes were almost popping out of her face, as she stared at Buffy. “If you’re going to fall for another girl, you can do much better than Faith!”

“What?!” Buffy asked, staring at Willow, wondering if she’d heard correctly. 

“I know you’re both Slayers! I know you’ve got this whole violence kink, which you try to keep from Xander and me!” Willow rose to her feet, and began flapping her arms again. This time, she didn’t seem to be aware of anyone giving her strange looks, as they walked by. “I even know you’re attracted to dangerous men, so I suppose it’s logical that you’d be attracted to dangerous women, too!”  
She stopped flapping her arms to pin Buffy with one of her soulful, heartbroken looks. “But, oh Buffy, you can do so much better than Faith! As your best friend, I’m telling you right now, it’s a mistake!”

“Wait a moment,” Buffy said, taking a deep breath, which shuddered through her entire body. “Are you saying you think I’ve got something going on with Faith?” It was her turn to wave her arms. “Something, as in ‘something’?”

“Buffy, everyone knows,” Willow said. She was still staring at Buffy, as if Buffy had somehow cheated on her. It was like a bad sitcom, Buffy thought, somewhat wildly. “Everyone knows you and Faith are, well, you know.”

“No, I don’t know!” Buffy snapped, getting to her feet. “You of all people know how much I love Angel! Whatever made you think I was suddenly hot on Faith, of all people!”

Faith. She of the cocky grin, low cut shirts, and leather pants, which looked like they’d been stolen from a biker’s thrift store. Faith, who was perhaps the most annoying person on the planet, except maybe for Cordelia. Faith, who wore way too much lipstick, which was too red. Faith, who walked around, with a certain confident sway and a tilt of her head, which said, “Check me out, girlfriend. I’m a Slayer. I’m not ashamed of it. Why the hell are you?”

It was attractive. Only too attractive, now that Buffy started thinking about it that way….

“I cannot believe you are doing this,” Kendra said. Immaculate and dignified, she stood before Buffy and Willow, wearing her only shirt. “I cannot believe you are entertaining such feelings for this girl. This Faith, who has taken my place. This would make you a, what is the word? Dyke?”

“No,” Buffy said, out loud. Cold sweat broke out on her forehead. She backed away from Kendra, away from Willow. “No, I’m not.”

“Buffy?” Willow asked. Concern over Buffy talking to thin air replaced concern over Buffy’s sexuality. 

“No, I’m not!” Buffy cried, as she stumbled against the couch. Half falling against it, she looked up in terror at Kendra. Only Kendra was gone. 

Everyone in the room was staring at her. Judging her. Even Willow was looking at her, as if she was sick. Maybe she was. 

Buffy got up from the sofa and ran out of the room.


End file.
